The Donut Hour
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: An unspeakable evil has been unleashed upon the humble peaceful world of Smash Bros... who is to blame for this heinous crime?
1. Chapter 1

**The Donut Hour**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Wow. Just wow. It's been how long since I made an original story that continues? Oh well, enjoy, folks.

Disclaimer: Everything in this story belong to Nintendo. (And SEGA.)

* * *

It was a normal day in the happy-go-lucky world of Nintendo.

And by normal, I mean bat-shit insane.

Toon Link sighed as he closed his eyes, rubbing his stomach, which was growling loudly at him. Waluigi, who was on a walk for his own pleasure, noticed this, and he approached the young Hylian boy, folding his arms as he oddly stared at Toon Link.

"...What's with you?" Waluigi asked after several seconds, tilting his head to the right. "You look like some ogre came and destroyed your home. Maybe a swamp, even."

Toon Link's stomach growled again, prompting Toon Link to open his eyes and look up at Waluigi with a disgruntled grunt. "...I'm hungry. Couldn't my stomach be the obvious clue, you brainless piece of liver stew?"

Waluigi twitched his right eye as he took a step back. "Jeeze, aren't you a little perky today..."

"Who you callin' perky?" Toon Link shouted back as he pulled out his Master Sword, holding it as he growled.

Waluigi continued eyeing Toon Link, rolling his eyes as he simply laughed. "Go ahead, shrimpy. But I'll knock your ass so far back you won't even feel it."

"I'm going to make you eat those words!" Toon Link shouted as he attempted a swipe at Waluigi, but was kicked in the peanuts. Toon Link's precious peanuts dropped heavily onto the ground, being picked on tenderly by the nearby Popo, who was enjoying its saltiness. Toon Link moaned weakly as he dropped his Master Sword, rubbing his privates as he failed to cover his bag of peanuts.

Waluigi laughed as he pointed at Toon Link, shaking his right index finger at the wounded young boy. "See, kid? What did I tell you?" He shrugged as he turned around, walking away. "You don't stand a chance against me. You-" Waluigi was suddenly hit in the face by a bright, delicious sweet jelly-filled donut, landing on his back as the jelly donut sat on his face.

Toon Link blinked for several seconds, before bursting into laughter as he pulled his pants up, pointing at Waluigi. "Who's perky now, long legs?" He continued laughing as several chocolate donuts fell on him, essentially burying him.

The time has come.


	2. Chapter 2

"Donuts!" Popo exclaimed with glee as he spotted a sea of deliciously sweet creme donuts, giggling as he ran straight to them, dropping his wooden mallet.

"Wait, Popo!" Nana called out as she dashed after Popo, holding her own mallet in her right hand. "It's too dangerous!"

Popo scoffed as he rolled his eyes, diving into the pile of creme donuts. "Screw you, nana! I wanna swim in donuts!"

Nana gasped for breath as she placed her hands on her tiny knees. The female, pink parka wearing Ice Climber looked up as her brother resurfaced, gobbling down the creme donuts and belching with delight as he dived right back in. Nana tried calling out to him, but she was attacked by several mutant powdered donuts that somehow came to life.

Popo paused briefly as he blinked, shrugging as he gobbled up the donut. However, the earth began shaking, and Popo screamed as he sunk in the sea of creme donuts, evil laughter being hard as thunder boomed, the clear blue sky turning eerily dark.

Back with our main heroes, Waluigi pushed the chocolate donuts off of Toon Link, who was somewhat dazed as he could barely regain vision. Rolling his eyes, Waluigi picked up Toon Link and headed towards the southern direction, but he stepped in a sprinkled pink-covered donut. Blinking, Waluigi looked up, screaming as several more pink-covered donuts came running towards him and Toon Link, all mutated.

"This is going to get very ugly," Waluigi stated as he placed Toon Link on the closest branch of a nearby maple oak tree, pulling out his sexy vine whip as he cracked it, pointing at the pink-covered donuts. "Bring it on!"

The pink-covered donuts looked at each other for a few brief seconds, turning to face Waluigi and barking at him as they all lunged towards the tall, lanky man. Waluigi scoffed as he whipped the donuts, causing them to break into several pieces as he continued cracking his powerful whip. The mutant donuts whimpered in pain as they were reduced to being lifeless again, with Waluigi picking up one of the pieces and crunching down on it.

Toon Link groaned as he lifted his eyes, opening his eyes as he tumbled out of the tree, landing on his head, upside down. He then landed on his stomach, groaning as black swirlies were in his eyes. Shaking his head, Toon Link got back to his senses as he gasped with glee, gobbling as many of the separated pink covered donuts as he could while Waluigi watched in awe, placing his right hand on his face as he slowly shook his head. Toon Link looked up at Waluigi, belching as he giggled, pouring more pink covered donuts into his mouth.

"Hey kid... a little advise..." Waluigi tried to spout as he rubbed the back of his head, watching Toon Link pig himself out, "You're going to get fatter than my stupid oaf of a brother if you keep eatin' junk like that."

Toon Link held another pink covered donut in his right hand, glaring at Waluigi as he stuck his tongue out at him. "Pfft! What do you know, anyway?" He tossed the donut into his mouth as he wrapped his arms around his head, closing his eyes as he smugly smirked. "Besides, it's not as if you're going to do anything about it to stop me."

Waluigi was about to remark when he and Toon Link were overtaken by another army of donuts, this time being the vanilla variety. Speaking of vanilla, I wonder where Impa-


	3. Chapter 3

"Toon Link, drop that donut!" Waluigi shouted as he pounced on TOon Link, who was going to take another bite out of the last pink-covered donut.

Toon Link hissed at Waluigi as he pulled out his Master Sword, aiming it at Waluigi's head. "No! This is my precious, and I want it!" He snarled back, crawling himself as he tried protecting his donut.

Waluigi slapped his forehead as he flailed his arms, trying to get some sense into Toon Link. "But it will make you evil! Mean! Corrupt! An absolute dick who cares for pretty much nothing!" He breifly paused for a moment as he turned to face you, the viewers, chuckling as he smiled charmingly. "Like me."

Toon Link blinked for several seconds, before realizing what Waluigi stated. He spat out some spit in disgust as he glared at Waluigi. "Pleh! I won't be as stupid or hideous as you, Wally!" He ate the piece of donut up, belching as his entire body went through a bizarre transformation. Suddenly, Toon Link was looking more... feminish. "What the... what happened to me?" He gasped, covering his mouth as it was higher pitched. "And my voice.. it's... it's..."

"You were saying?" Waluigi remarked as he smirked, folding his arms as he shook his head.

Toon Link paused in horror, his eyes widening as he realized what has occured. "No... NO! It can't be!" He dashed off towards the west, pushing Waluigi as he wailed to himself. "I...I'm a girl!" Indeed, the transformation as turned poor Toon Link into a girl, and what a cute girl would he make. "I can't be a girl! I just can't be!"

Waluigi watched as Toon Link ran with gusto, literally rolling around at the speed of sound. "Toon Link, wait!" He turned around, to see the evil mutant glaze donuts all snarling at him, causing him to drop his tall, lanky arms. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me..."

The glazed donuts all hissed as they eyed Waluigi, wanting to take a bite out of the tall, lanky man. Waluigi grumbled to himself as he pulled out his sexy vine whip, using it to crack the glazed donuts into several pieces. Gasping, Waluigi looked around him, to see if there were anymnore donuts planning an ambush.

"..." Waluigi sighed of relief as he placed his whip away, placing his hands on his hips as he sighed. "Well, looks like it's all good to go." He turned around, looking towards the western direction as he placed his left hand by his forehead. "Now... that Toon Link could not have gone far... I just have to follow his tracks... should be easy..."

However, just as Waluigi was about to head off, several more jelly donuts poured on him, the thunder booming loudly as white lightning bolts struck in the dark stormy skies, the winds picking up and becoming cooler and more rough as the rain poured harshly on the meadows. Waluigi spun around, getting the jelly donuts off of him as he rushed towards Toon Link, calling out his name as several different flavored mutant donuts leered from the nearby shrubs and bushes, all of them eyeing Waluigi.


	4. Chapter 4

Toon Link continued running off westward as he was transformed fully into a girl, much to the displeasure of Waluigi, who was forced to chase him. Just as the sun started to descend in the horizon and make way for the dark, starry sky, hundreds of thousands of mutant donuts of all different variety - jelly, sprinkled, plain, creme, glazed - were all coming in from the eastern direction, all primed to devour anyone in their way.

"Toon Link! Wait..." Waluigi wheezed as he collapsed on the ground, exhausted from all the running. He stood up, only to be roped by a couple of purple-colored Eggplantmen. Several red Dino Wrenches popped right out of the gorund as they hissed at Waluigi, who growled back at them as he looked around, to see there were exactly four Dino Wrenches and four Eggplantmen. Suddenly, a shadow came falling from the sky, landing in front of Waluigi. "Oh, you've got to be friggin' kidding me."

"So... looks like my little plan went better than expected," The voice spoke, as the shadow raised its head, to reveal its true persona... Captain Olimar!

"...Wait, what?" Waluigi muttered as he stared at Olimar in dismay, looking down briefly as several Pikmin stuck their tongues out at the tall, lanky man.

Olimar chuckled evilly as he tapped his fingertips together. "Yes, indeed, Waluigi, I was planning this since day 1. Now that you're mine..." He turned around and looked up at the dark stormy sky, stating, "All I needs is Toon Link..."

Not too far away was Toon Link, who was crying his, err, I mean, her eyes out. Looking at herself in the small pool that was formed from her tears, Toon Link wailed as she slammed her head on the boulder next to her. Nearby were several glazed donuts ready to prey on her.

"Sob... stupid, mean Waluigi! If it wasn't for him, this wouldn't happen!" Toon Link demoaned as she wiped her nose, her eyes closed shut, "If only I was prepared in time..."

Before she could mutter anything else, the glazed donuts screeched as they jumped on Toon Link, biting her chibi body all over. Toon Link wailed as she pulled out her Master Sword from her ass, swinging around and chopping the glazed donuts into pieces as more glazed donuts jumped down onto her from the boulders. Toon Link screamed as she slashed the donuts away, running back towards the eastern direction as the glazed donuts fired off bits of sugar at her. Toon Link screamed as the sugar hit her body, causing her to trip, which caused her to roll on the way back.

Meanwhile, Waluigi was being lowered into a pot filled with lava as the Pikmin chanted, whilst the Eggplantmen did most of the work as the DIno Wrenches watched with hunger in their eyes. Olimar continuedtapping his fingertips together, a smirk of pure evil across his face.

"And now, Waluigi, you shall make the ultimate sacrafice in-" Olimar was suddenly blasted off into the sky as Toon Link rolled into him, continuing to roll as she then hit the pot, knocking it down, which poured the lava all over the poor Pikmin. The Eggplantmen and Dino Wrenches screamed in horror as they all fled for their lives, frightened by the dangerous pressence of Toon Link.

Waluig sighed as he looked down, struggling to move his feet. "Toon Link! You're back! How do you feel?"

Toon Link groaned as she stretched her arms, ripping a loud fart as she then scratched her butt. "Gassy... confused... depressed..." She sniffled as she began bawwing again.

Waluigi groaned as he rolled his eyes, frantically moving his feet. "That's nice, but can you get me out of here? We need to stop Olimar'splan to take over the world with donuts!"

Suddenly, as if on cue, all different sorts of mutant donuts surrounded Toon Link and Waluigi, growling as they approached the two Nintendo characters. Toon Link noticed as she started crying again, much to Waluigi's displeasure.


	5. Chapter 5

Waluigi slapped Toon Link across the face, getting her senses back as Waluigi pulled out his purple tennis racket, spinning around and taking care of the enemies. Toon Link watched in awe as two minutes of pure kick assery passed, of which won't be described because we would be waisting time and money, and we would increase the word count while tiring ourselves out, and **that's NO good**.

"Waluigi, you did it!" Toon Link cheered as she hugged Waluigi. Suddenly, a strange aura surrounded the two, and Toon Link got his true gender back. "I'm a boy again! Yay!"

Waluigi scoffed as he pushed Toon Link away from him. This was all for naught, however, as the ground shook, and millions of jelly donuts came out, grabbing both Waluigi and Toon Link by the ankles and pulling them deep into the abyss. Waluigi and Toon Link screamed as they tried to free themselves, but sadly failed.


	6. Chapter 6

Waluigi and Toon Link both moaned in pain. They looked down, to see that they were tied up by the evil Olimar, who was able to make a swift recovery. Toon Link growled as he struggled, but Olimar laughed, pointing at Toon Link as he wagged his left index finger at him.

"Bwa ha ha! Now I have you right where I want you!" Olimar stated as he laughed evilly, thunder booming despite the three Smashers being in Olimar's secret underground lair.

Toon Link was mouth agape. "Really? Cause I don't really see where-"

"Shut up, pinkie!" Olimar snapped as he barked at Toon Link like a rabies infected canine.

Toon Link sniffled as his eyes began watering, appearing in a fashion so cute it would make the manliest of men bow down to the cute factor. "But I'm not pink! I'm green!" He sniffled louder as he bawwed his little eyes out, making the scene too awkwardly cute. "He called me pinkie... WAH!"

"Shut up, kid!" Waluigi snapped as he kicked Toon Link, somehow being able to do it despite being tied up.

Olimar rolled his eyes as he continued boasting about his apparant evilness. "Whatever, and now, with my donuts, I shall have totasl dimonance! I AM EVIL!" He laughed evilly as he opened his arms widely.

"Evil?" Toon Link gasped as his eyes widened.

"Yes! EVIL!" Olimar replied as he laughed evilly.

"Evil?" Toon Link gasped as his eyes widened.

"EVIL!" Olimar replied as he laughed evilly.

"Evil?" Toon Link gasped as his eyes widened.

"EVIL!" Olimar replied as he laughed evilly.

"Evil?" Toon Link gasped as his eyes widened.

"SHUT UP!" Olimar snapped as he slapped Toon Link across the face.

Toon Link sniffled as he made a cute sad face, crying his heart out as Waluigi growled, trying to get out as much as possible.

Olimar rubbed his hands together. "And now, the only thing left for me to do is..." However, Olimar didn't get to elaborate as glazed donuts fell on him, the entire place shaking as different donuts started filling up in the secret underground evil lair.

Waluigi gulped as he tried breaking out, while Toon Link continued crying his cutesy little heart out.


	7. Chapter 7

Waluigi and Toon Link were still trapped as the donuts filled in the underground lair, with Waluigi finally managing to squeeze out of the tight ropes bounding him as Toon Link continued crying. Waluigi slapped Toon Link to his senses, freeing the young boy Smasher from the ropes as he carried him on his back. Toon Link shook his head, having cried all of his cutesy heart out, as he noticed the donuts caving on them, gasping in horror.

"Waluigi! We gotta get out of here!" Toon Link exclaimed as he held tightly to Waluigi, trembling with fright as the donuts growled.

Waluigi looked around, spotting an exit that he climbed as he kicked the incoming donuts out of the way. Upon reaching the top, Waluigi placed Toon Link on the ground as he pushed a large boulder over the hole. Toon Link slashed at the donuts to keep them from lashing out, until Waluigi finally was successful at completely sealing the hole, having saved the world from a sugary dominance. Sighing, Waluigi turned to Toon Link and grinned, while Toon Link giggled.

"How about I get you some donuts to cap off the moment?" Waluigi joked as he ribbed Toon Link.

Toon Link only laughed with glee as he followed Waluigi towards the western direction, the sun having turned red as it was setting down, forming a beautiful sunset that completed the victory Waluigi and Toon Link have received over the evil legions of donuts.

**THE END**


End file.
